Why I wear Orange?
by NaitoOni93
Summary: This is a tribute to Our Hero Goku! Naruto explains why he wears Orange and meets a familar Hero and Challenges him in a fight. Hinted NaruHina and GokuTsu if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

Why I wear Orange?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dbz

Dedicated to Our Hero: Goku! We will miss you!

Naruto was in the hospital recovering from the fourth shinobi war and the battle against Tobi. Naruto with his friends along with Sasuke, Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu were all laughing, making some jokes telling some good times until a question popped up from Sakura.

"Hey Naruto! I had always wondered something? Why DO you wear orange? I mean it's a great color but it can get you easily identified by enemy ninja" She explained.

"Yeah I've always wonder that too" Ino add

"Naruto-kun wears orange because maybe it's favorite color" Tenten guessed.

Naruto laughed at the many possibilities why Naruto wears Orange. So he decides to tell them THE truth.

"The reason why I wear orange because my Hero wears it!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Hero? Naruto who could you possibly be talking about? The Fourth, Myself or even Master Jiraiya never wore orange" Kakashi said. Most people sweatdropped from Kakashi's consideration of being Naruto's hero.

"No! He's very strong! More powerful the all bijuu combine! He has spiky black hair an-" Naruto was cut off by Tsunade with astonishing eyes.

"WAIT A SEC? YOU DON'T MEAN?"

"That's right granny! I mean the legendary mythological fairy tale himself! Son Goku!" Naruto grinned.

Everyone was completely shocked just hearing the legends name.

"Goku? Who's Goku?" Neji asked.

"Only the greatest warrior that ever existed in over 2000 years" Tenten explained.

Sasuke was shocked as well and decide to ask "Naruto! Explained, what do you mean Goku saved you?"

Naruto cleared his throat and begin to explain, "It all started when I was 3, I was running away from the villagers and anbu that wanted to kill me, soon I stopped at a dead end and they had me cornered. At that moment, where I thought I was staring Shinigami-Sama in the face, Goku appears out of nowhere and took care of the Anbu with ease. He looked at me and said that I would be very strong one day, I was crying because I thought he was sent to kill me as well. But he patted my head and gave me a smile and said, "Don't Cry Naruto! I've been watching you and I can tell your way on your way becoming Hokage. And when you become very strong, I want to challenge you!" I smiled and I nodded, not only he saved my life but he gave me a dream. And told me these few words "Never Give Up!" " Naruto finished.

Soon everyone was in tears at hearing the story and was so amazed that he actually met the legend, the fairy tale that most shinobi say he doesn't exist. That Son Goku is nothing but an urban legend, a myth created by other shinobi to scare their enemies. But they all knew Naruto wasn't lying and indeed believe the entire story.

"So following a legend's footsteps huh? I say that's a big step towards Hokage Naruto" Shikamaru said.

"You think so?" Naruto asked.

They all nodded, including Sasuke.

"I can't believe you met the great Goku Naruto!" Lee said.

"Yeah me neither" One voice said. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice and saw Son Goku in all his glory.

"GOKU!" Everyone said in shocked.

"Hi!" He smiled.

"Am I….Dreaming?" Tsunade asked.

"No Tsunade I'm pretty much here, but I'm dead.." He said pointing towards his Halo.

"Ah Goku-san! You never ceased to amaze me!" A perverted sage said with the same Halo.

"JIRAIYA? PERVY SAGE?" All of them said in unison. This was indeed a shocking day, (I'm going to skip where everyone greets eachother and introductions)

Goku smiled and gave Naruto a senzu bean, suddenly the blonde jinchuriki was healed and stood up.

"Hey Naruto? Remember that challenge years ago I made?" Goku asked.

"Yeah! I remembered, and I ready for that challenge" Naruto grinned.

Everyone was shocked once again, Sakura decide to talk her bestfriend out of it.

"Naruto! Are you nuts? This Goku were talking about? He's murder you!" Sakura announced.

"I believe in you Naruto-kun! But this is just insane? Don't do it!" Hinata pleaded.

"Yeah Naruto! It's suicide!" Kakashi said.

"We wont think of you differently if you quit!" Sasuke said.

Naruto shook his head and smirked, "Itachi once told me that everyone has a weakness, you just have to find it! If I can beat Pain! Sasuke! And the almighty Tobi with 6 different Bijuu! Then I can hold my own against a legend like Goku" He declared.

Goku was amazed that he wasn't backing down, "I guess he doesn't care that he's human and I'm a saiyan! He believes he'll win! Excellent! I love that confidence in him!" Goku thought.

"Alright Naruto! Let's fight in chunin exams arena, and Tsunade I want the whole Village to watch" Goku grinned.

Tsunade nodded and decide to call some Anbu to complete that task.

Naruto smirked, knowing this will be the best battle of a life time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

All the villagers were gradually in a state of shocked after hearing the world's strongest hero is here in Konoha, They all sat in the seats watching Goku on the battlefield doing stretches and push up's.

"He's actually here?"

"No way!"

"Is it genjutsu?"

"He does exist.."

"OH MY GOD"

"No way in fucking hell"

Many people shared many comments of Goku's sudden existence. Naruto then made his appearance known to the crowd and stood the opposite side of the field. The 2 heroes smirked at eachother and shock hands.

"Ready Naruto?" Goku asked.

Naruto nodded and said "I was born ready!"

Kakashi walked up and smiled, "Alright you two! Get ready! BEGIN!" Kakashi jumped out of the way and Naruto made the first move.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto Made 3 clones and charged at the saiyan, Goku smirked and kicked one in the face and it poof, He then punched the other in chest and then that one poof, and Goku blasted one and then once again it poof.

"Guess that leaves you?" Goku asked.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Naruto smirked and one Naruto came out the ground and kicked Goku in the face.

"Ugh!" Goku stumbled but didn't fall back, the Saiyan grinned and fazed out and fazed in behind Naruto and kicked him in the air.

"RRRRRGH!" Naruto grunted "Damn! He's strong" The Jinchuriki thought. Goku shot out a couple of volley blasts at Naruto.

Clenching his teeth, Naruto dodged them all and threw a couple of shuriken at him. Goku swatted them all away, "It take more than that to beat me Naruto!"

"I guess I have to entered….SAGE MODE!" Naruto enters sage mode.

"Ahaha! That's mah boy!" Jiraiya cheered on.

"Wow..his power has rose drastically, This battle is getting exciting!" Goku thought.

Naruto fazed out and fazed in front of Goku and did a Rasenshuriken!

"HYAAAAAAAAA!"Naruto roared as he pushed the blast into Goku's chest and sent him flying to the wall.

"Amazing! Naruto just sent Goku flying!"Kakashi said stating the oblivious

Naruto stood there, waiting for the saiyan to come out. And as Naruto predicted, he emerge from the wall.

Goku patted the dust off his pants and took of his orange tattered vest, He has some scratches and bruises on his body. But he didn't care, this battle was becoming a thrill.

"That sage mode technique is really powerful, I'll admit. You've gotten stronger…Naruto" Goku smiled.

Naruto smiled and nodded "Thanks Goku!"

Goku began to summon some energy around him to power up, "Tell me Naruto! Can you handle Kaioken!" Goku announced as he is now engulfed by pinkish red aura.

"Kaio-WHAT?" Naruto said to himself until he was punched in the face and then into a tree.

"Uuuugh!"Naruto groaned in pain.

"Heh heh!" Goku smirked. Naruto got up and smirked, this battle was going to be tough but enjoyable.

"SAGE ART: BIG BALL RASENGAN!" Naruto roared

"Oh yeah! 20x KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku roared and the 2 signature attacks clashed.

The 2 blasts were in a beam struggle, Naruto was pushing Goku back and Goku pushed naruto back.

"!" The 2 heroes roared and soon the blasts cancelled eachother out in a great explosion. Naruto and Goku were blown back fiercely, but managed to hold their grown and skid across the battlefield.

"GO NARUTO!"Sakura cheered.

"Yeah Naruto! Take em out!" Kiba roared as well.

Naruto and Goku clashed into eachother with a barrage of fist and kicks, Some would land on Naruto and Some would land on Goku.

"I have to say Naruto, these past 12 years since I've seen you, you must have been in one of the most intense training sessions ever, am I right?" Goku asked.

Naruto panted and smirked. "No fooling, with pervy sage and the toads and not to mention Kurama, I became the strongest ninja ever after Hashirama now" He smirked.

"Hashirama huh? With that power! Your at Shinigami status and can beat Ichigo now" Goku called out.

"I don't know who that is, but thanks" Naruto smirked.

Both of the heroes got into a fighting stance and waited for the other to make a move.

"Heh" They both said.

Tell me what you think, more will come your way :D


End file.
